A Goofy Twist
by Joxer21
Summary: One fateful day leaves someone lost and unforgiving of himself. in this story many wills are tested and a father and son are seperated by a tragic incident that leaves someone turning away from every sort of comfort offered. Until one day things get worse and a goof gets in trouble. betrayal. Injury. And worse. His youth swiped away, in this a goofy movie fanfic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: one dreadful day

The smoke. The fire. The disastrous screeches of horrified fans.

Goofy woke up in a cold sweat, his heart thumping, his palms sweating. He felt his chest, then his head, making sure that he was in the now. Oh how he wished 'the now' wasn't today. This dreadful, dreadful day.

His closet door creaked open with an unavoidable moan of old, un-oiled tracks. Goofy finished pulling his white shirt over his head, and continued to put on a dark over-coat. He slumped out of his bedroom with an emotionless expression on his face. As he walked into the kitchen he thought about eating but his stomach disagreed with him, he looked over to onto a small table beside the door and saw a photo that made his heart drop.

Maxie, his little baby boy, who had gone off to college to make something of himself. His little baby boy who had competed in the college X-games

He heard a knock on the front door and sighed, that was mickey and Donald. Both of the shorter men were dressed in their best attire and one held flowers, Goofy smiled. His best friends, how they were always there for him. Eyes wandering, he glanced at the car that held both Minnie and Daisy in the back seats.

The car ride was long and painful, Goofy's eyes scarcely drifted from the window, it was long, at least it seemed that way, and quiet. The car stopped and everyone quietly got out of the car. Everyone trekked down to their destination. Everyone stopped and bowed their heads, everyone but Goofy, who slumped to the ground and broke out into tears, comforted physically by friends, but mentally alone. For in front of him was a decorated stone with writing on it, and in writing said;

In memory of

Maximillion G. Goof

1982-2000

Loving son of Goofy G. Goof

There was an eerie silence. Minnie set flowers on the headstone and gently put her gloved hand on the cement before sniffling and backing away.

"there's nothing you could've done Goof, it was 6 months ago, the pain is still fresh but its not your fault." Mickey stepped forward and tried to comfort his friend, he felt pain as well, Max was as a nephew would be towards him and Donald, in fact he always called them uncle Mic and uncle Don.

"there's everything I could have done Mickey" goofy whispered "all for some stupid X-games" Goofy was starting to get mad, rather than upset. "I- I-" Goofy couldn't bring himself to say it.

"George Goof!" Goofy hated his middle name. especially in that tone, especially with Minnie. "Max died doing what he loved, there was nothing you could have done that would have stopped him."

"but I missed Minnie. Bradley still hit the button, I missed. If I wouldn't have missed, my Maxie-boy would have still been here!" Goofy yelled, making everyone shrink back, Goofy growled and stormed off, leaving everyone behind. He started home.

but max wouldn't be there, max wouldn't be home.

Max hadn't been home for 6 months.

And he never would be again.

And its all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2:lost in memories

There was a small drop of water coming from the faucet. Goofy had been in the bath tub for over an hour and had ignored every kind of phone call, knock on the door, ring of the doorbell, rock on the window, everything. He just sat there. Looking to the ceiling. Recounting the day everything happened.

*flashback*

"MAXIE!" Bradley had his finger inches away from the button, closer even, and was ready to push it. "keep your eyes focused, on your goals!" Goofy let go of the horseshoe . *TINK* he looked over to Bradley Uppercrust iii and saw him dazed, as he dropped the remote the goof felt a burst of satisfaction that soon desintigrated as bradlye fell forward. "NO!" Goofy lunged but was too late and the button had been pushed, Max was off with Tank who had been bradleys right hand man, enfases on the HAD. Tank had been caught in the line of fire and barreled down by Max. both of which had been launched into the base of the giant red X that symbolized the X-games significance. The tower plummeted to the ground in flames.

The smoke. The fire. The screaches of the horrified people watching.

Goofy ran as fast as he could, his heart punding, his max was trapped and he haad to help! He ran and ran and ran, tears streaming down his cheeks as the saw the X land and flames rising higher to the sky. He broke through thin red material that was already burning and through the frame of the 'X'. Frantically looking around for his son he hear d tank and max.

"hold on tank!"

"I'm burning, baby! Hurry!" the bulk had been trapped.

Goofy ran toward the noise and found his son, helping tank. He helped lift the frames off of tank with max. they all started running for the last opening as it crashed around them. They were too late. They were closed in and max told them to stay where they were. "dad I need to do this. Please, stay here with tank. He needs a dad more than I do right now." Max looked at Goofy with his intense eyes and Goofy felt pride and joy that his son was doing this. Everyone choked on the black air that filled their lungs. "ill be right back dad"

He never came back.

The firemen found Goofy and Tank and dragged them out of the wreckage within a minute after Max had left, Goofy struggled to stay, yelling his sons name. his son who had never been found.

*flashback over*

Brad had won but been put in a jail until his court date which was still a month away.

'if only I hadn't missed' everyday this thought went through Goofy's head

'if only I hadn't missed my max wouldn't be missed'

'if only I hadn't missed…'

And as Goofy put this towel around his torso, a knock hammered his door and a familiar voice yowled through the door.

"hey! Goof!"


	3. Chapter 3: Goofs gone dead

Pete never really understood Goof, he never really understood how to act in these situations, he wanted to say sorry to the goof for his loss, he really did, he just didn't know how.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"hey! Goof!"

KNOCK. KNO-

Pete was just about to shout again as he knocked and the door swung open with a toweled Goof who stared blankly then turned away and walked upstairs. Pete understood his grief, well not really but he wouldn't want anything to ever happen to Pete Junior, or Pistol, ever. Pete walked in and sat down on the couch, which would've been normal, but today he just felt awkward. Goofy stumbled down the stairs, not falling, but missing the last step, as he struggled to pull a shirt over his head, Pete got up to help as he realised how thin the Goof had gotten, he always knew that Goofy looked slender but he could see his ribs, it was obvious that he had been eating an unhealthily small amount of food.

"there" Goofy had sighed and glared downwards as he pulled the shirt down over his stomach, "would you like anything to drink?" he offered in a way that seemed strange, not upset but not his pre-max incident self either. Goof had changed.

"no tanks Goof" he grumbled, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. "I just- well you see, Peg and i- we just wanted to-"

"No."

"what.?" Pete was puzzled

"I don't want to talk about it and if you bring my son up I will ask you to leave Peter" this got to Pete, he knew Goof, Goofy never said Peter before, that's something Peg would say, but NEVER had Goofy used that name.

This was a name Peg used when she was serious with Pete.

A name that got to Pete.

"a- alright Goof." Pete finally looked up at Goofy who was now sitting on his couch, staring at Pete with a slightly angered muzzle plastered to his face, no teeth showing other than his two front teeth, and an angered brow, the face he used with max when he was serious.

Max, PJ had taken it hard, locked himself up in his room for two weeks, and Pete let him. As much as he disliked the boy at times, he understood that the loss of his best friend was a little too much for a kid his age. Even Pete was a little distraught, he hadn't ever gotten to know the boy but they had been neighbours since the boy was 12 and he had known Goof longer.

"I better go Goof."

"alright, goodbye Petey, have a decent evening" Pete smirked, that sounded A LITTLE like the old Goof he knew.

"cya Goof."

And with that Pete left and the door closed behind him, leaving Pete outside, breathing a little too heavy and his heart beating a little too fast for his liking, why was he so carful what he said around the goof? They had been, well, who knows what to call it. But they hadn't hated each other for years so that was an improvement than from their teenaged years.

Pete entered his house and was immediately confronted by peg. " How was it muffin-cheeks?" peg leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek "was Mr. Goof all right?" Pete smiled, happy that his wife was using here friendly voice with him. Though his mood changed quick.

His face went dark and he shoved Peg off. "would you be all right if our son was dead today, six months ago?"

"well, no, I suppose not, but is he better? Poor Goofy, Poor Max. I wonder if Mr. Goof has any family left.

"I don't think he does, and its not like he's going to have any more children after…" Pete trailed off. He was right, Goofy was too old to have any more children, not that he could, after his wife died in a car accident he had vowed to never have any kids with any other woman. Max was it, and he was gone, the Goof kid who had moved to Spoonerville five years ago, was gone. Peg had gone upstairs to check on the children as the phone rang

RING. RING. RINNGGGGG RINNGGGGG.

Pete picked up the phone only to drop it seconds after he heard a familiar voice.

"hello Pete."


	4. court date

Goofy was rushing out the door as he realized he had forgotten to put pants on. Today was a wonderful day. Today was the day Bradley had his court date and would be sent to jail! Goofy scurried down the stairs and grabbed some toast as he ran out the door to Pete's house. Pete was getting help from Peg with tying his tie as Goofy knocked on the door and walked in without waiting to be let in.

"hello Petey!" he said with a smile

"Hiya Goof" moaned Pete

Pete had dreaded this day for a month since he got that ominous phone call that had instructed him to take a class online for 2 weeks so he could become a certified lawyer. The man had also told him to do this for a reason, the goof had no idea what this reason was. In fact he hadn't even told goof about the phone call, just to trust him. Goofy was sceptical at first but soon came to trust Pete.

"there you are sweetums!" peg said as she finished tying the tie and pat him on the chest "lets head out."

The three of them packed into Pete's car and drove off. They were at the court house in 15 minutes. The building was beautiful, it had quarts steps leading up to the doors, in fact most of the building was made of white quarts. There were quarts pillers that stood out front of the house with vines tangled up to the roof. They walked into the house and explored for a bit, looking at the rows upon rows of countless pictures of judges that lined the walls until they came to the most recent , the man looked familiar to all of them but no one could place a finger on it.

They walked into their designated court room, Goofy looked around and saw many people he knew, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Hewy, Dewy, and Louis, he glanced to the left a little and noticed a weeping figure- Roxanne. Roxanne had been too emotional to come to any funeral or anniversary of Max's death. Goofy had come up to her to try and comfort her, she looked at him with wet eyes and he smiled, the only thing he could think of doing was to hug her. Meanwhile Pete was sweating like a pig, shuffling nervously through his papers.

Pete had brought a briefcase filled with all the papers he would need. Right as he was about to finish going through them, a dark figure came up to him.

"did you do everything I told you to do?" the figure loomed

"yes." Croaked Pete, he had to admit, he was slightly fearful, of what this man was capable of doing to him.

"good, so it will all go according to plan, correct?"

"correct."

"good." The man turned around to go to the back row and sat down, Pete turned his head a little to see Hewy, Dewy, and Louis staring at him, then each other, then him again. He glared t them and they turned away, he was about to turn around when Peg appeared.

"and what was that about pumpkin-lips?" Peg asked

"just a business talk"

"Peter if you mess this up, Goofy will never forgive you! And neither will I, you said you could handle this, so handle it!" Pete gulped.

Peg turned to walk away "oh and Pete," she turned around "good luck my little blueberry-muffin!"

"heh" Pete turned back to his papers and started shuffling through them nervously.

"thank you mister Goof." Roxanne's eyes looked up at Goofy

"any time Roxanne, my boy really liked you." He smiled and turned around to see Mona, Max's more recent girlfriend, sitting a few rows back, Goofy never really liked her but Max did. They had been dating for 3 weeks before the x-games. Goofy looked back up to the front of the room and saw him, Brad. That imbecile. Goofy walked up to him and stopped right beside him, he didn't even flinch.

"hey papa goof. Why oh, you look mad." Bradley looked at him "in fact, your so mad your… steaming." It was indirect but Goofy knew he was referring Max. oh how he wanted to hit him.

"everyone please return to your seats, his honourable, judge Thomas Harold residing." Everyone went to sit down, including Goofy who went over to Pete.

The judge came out and goofy finally realized who it was. It was one of the gammas.

Pete turned to look at the man in the coat one more time to find he wasn't there. He turned around to see the judge looking at him. "he said it's the defendants time to show their case Pete! That's us!" whispered Goofy to Pete.

Pete stepped forward. "Judge, as my first witness, I would like to call forward, Maximillion G. Goof." Everyone gasped at the audacity of Pete saying this, and then again gasped as they saw the man in the trench coat came forward and took off his hat and coat, sure enough. There was Max Goof.


	5. Chapter 5:Max Shock

"max." Goofy sat at his post in udder shock, he looked down at his hands, then back up at his son, then rubbed his head and looked again to make sure he wasn't imagining this he looked around. Near everyone in the court room was looking at him. He slowly stood up and took a couple steps forward.

"dad." Max smiled and took a step off of the defendants stand to go to him, then thought better of it. 'I shouldn't be here' the thought had crossed his mind from the first second he put his foot on the court houses steps. He turned at the sound of the judge moving.

"i- I mean I, um." Max turned to Bradley after he saw the judge speechless. Never once had he seen a mouth so wide open, and eyes so huge. "this meeting is adjourned, set to be reinstated at a later date. The date is to be determined" max sighed.

Max had managed to get out of the court house without being bombarded with anything, in fact he just snuck out quickly and had planned to make a quick escape. He ran down the steps outside and speed-walked to a near motorcycle. He had put his helmet on and was about to start his bike when he heard doors seeing open "so close."

"Maxie!" he looked over to see his dad burst out doors and slowly pick up speed as he got closer to him, max took off his helmet as his dad got closer and braced himself for impact. Gripping his forearm for a second and letting go, preparing for the impact. Goofy slammed into him with such impact and ferocity and Max let out a yelp

"ow dad put me down." Goofy actually managed to pick Max off the ground and Max was set down as he cringed in pain, again adjusting his forearm. He kept fidgeting eith his arm while Goofy just sat there and took it all in for a second, letting a couple tears stream down his cheek. Max just gave up "ugh!" he gripped his forearm and just pulled it off, revealing an amputated arm. "come o-on!" Max let out a weep and pushed away from Goofy, who just stared in shock at the artificial limb on the ground, he slowly bent over and picked it up, examining the gloved hand. As max turned away from him and ran fingers through his hair.

"Max, I missed you." Goofy's voice croaked, without moving his eyes from the lump of fake arm

"yeah dad, I missed you too." Max tried to make his voice steady, if he broke down, there was no turning back.

"Max!" max heard a chorus of familiar voices, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and many more. Max flung around and swiped the arm from Goofy, stuffing it back onto his arm, which was covered by a long sleeve. He struggled and started to panic as the crowd of people got closer, he looked up at his dad despairingly and pleading for help, his eyes wet and his face red, he hadn't changed much.

Goofy looked at him with such glee but such sorrow at the same time, he lunged forward and grabbed the palm of the artificial hand and stuffed the rest of it into the sleeve, he hugged his boy and whispered, "try and stay close to me, ill pretend to hold your hand"

Max agreed, this was his only hope, he cracked the piece of the fake arm that latched onto the second piece that was attached to his real arm which was still attached. the fires that took the other part of his arm that fateful day that he 'died at the X-games' and lost his forearm in fires, he had not been able to skateboard since, well he didn't know even if he could because he hadn't brought himself to try . Max sniffed "Uncle Mickey, Uncle Donald!" they came up to him and he greeted them.

"Maximillion Goof!" Max cringed

"hello aunt Minnie" Minnie stood there, hands on hips for a second, as though she was about to burst in anger, but her eyes softened soon and she hugged him.

"Max." That all too familiar voice, the voice he dreamed about, he was about to step towards it, for he almost forgot about his arm. But he remembered.

"Roxanne." A path parted and a red-haired, short lady stepped forward and walked slowly to max,

"Max" she looked up at him with a smile

"Roxanne" he looked down at her.

"I missed you" she said formally but Max could see the longing in her eyes. Max looked at Goofy whose eyes were wet, though no smile was planted on his face "We all missed you max" Max looked down at Roxanne again. He looked past her to see everyone there, everyone except one person.

"where is Mona?" Max frowned

"That isn't exactly the line I was expecting Max." Max looked back at Roxanne, hurt in her eyes, immediately he felt bad.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." He looked at her and grabbed her chin. "I missed you guys too." He looked around and everyone was smiling to see his return, as he glanced up to the steps he saw a face glaring back.

"Bradley." He hissed under his breath. He was about to storm off to slap some sense into Brad when he felt a gentle but large hand on his chest. He looked down to see a gloved hand, he followed the arm back to his father's shoulder. Suddenly everyone started hugging him and jumping on him and he started to panic, Goofy tried as best as he could but soon they got separated and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Max, your arm… its, its gone." Roxanne stood in shock and said what everyone was thinking. Max looked away and slowly got up, angrily swiped the arm from his dad

"you think I don't know that." He spat as he threw on his helmet and biked away, tears streaming behind him

"well now look what you've all done." Goofy stared after his son. "I gotta go after him." He wiped under his eye. "I won't lose my son again, I won't miss." He looked at the group of people still trailing their eyes after max "And show a little respect! He's been through a lot!" Goofy spat before getting in his car and going after Max "I won't miss again."

Ok guys I'm working on the next chapter so it's on the way, sorry all my other ones are really short, ill try and make all the chapters at least this long if not longer. So yeah! Max lost his arm, idk if this was a good plot twist or not. Please like, and review!


	6. Chapter 6:greet with junior pete

Max sped away on his motorbike, he struggled to drive his bike with only one hand, and the drops that clouded his vision and made his eyes sting and ran down his cheeks. 'so stupid max! Stupid, stupid Max! you goof!' Max started shaking his head and trying to get the tears out as he heard an old gelopy sputter. He glanced into his mirror to see a yellow car driving behind him. 'Dad!' Max grew angry 'leave me alone!' he sped up and drove around a bend. He saw lights flicker on ahead of him and saw in his rear view mirror that they belonged to the golden buggy that still trailed behind him.

Max sped up and finally managed to get a little road between him and his father, as soon as he was out of sight he slowed down and turned off his motorbike, he started running through woods that lined the side of the road. he stopped and wiped his face, looking down at his arm. "'if only i hadn't missed.'" Max scoffed as he quoted his dad "it wasn't his fault." Max perked up. "PJ!" Max knew the petes didn't live far. He started running and putting on his overcoat and his hat as he was doing so.

KNOCK KNOCK

PJ heard a knock at the door, him being home alone, trudged down the stairs and unlocked the door. He was shocked to see the tall figure standing before him.

"Mr. Goof." Goofy smiled at PJ

"Has anyone come here?" this was the only place Max might be, it was his last hope. "anyone your age?" Goofy smiled hopefully though it was kind of a pathetic smile.

PJ was confused. "no sorry mr. Goof"

"well then, ill be on my way now. Let me know if anyone, stops by" Goofy started trudging away,

"uh, yah sure Mr. Goof" PJ was confused but just as PJ closed the door he heard a knock at the back door.

KNOCK KNOCK

PJ went to the back door and opened it, a little crept out. As he got there and opened the door a tall, dark figure loomed over him.

"Max?" PJ stood frozen in the doorframe. Max looked down at him, he noticed peej had lost a little weight which was good, he was always trying but he never managed to until now. Wow, did he look different.

"yeah man, its me." Max smiled before hugging his best friend "its been too long peej" pj stood frozen, staring past maxs shoulders as he hugged him

"I thought you were dead." Pj whispered. "I thought you… you were gone Max, You." He swallowed "you were dead." Max looked down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"yeah." Max looked past him to hear the front door open

"PeeeJaaay darling!" Pegs voice rang through the house she walked into the kitchen with many bags in her arms of groceries. "I just got back from the court house, I had to leave just before they started because I had errands to run so I pi-" she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the bags she was carrying "MAXIE-POO!" Peg ran up to him and max braced himself and Peg jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he slowly started to hug her back. PJ looked at him one more time, looking almost upset, he turned around and went to pick up the groceries. "I thought you were dead." Peg gasped and let go "Maximillion!" she smacked him right on the cheek and looked at him with astern look on her face "Does your father know!?" Max nodded as he rubbed his cheek

"yes aunt peg" peg pointed at him

"I told you young man, its peg." Max looked at her an smiled warmly, peg was the closest thing he had to a mother while growing up in Spoonerville. However he would never dare call Pete his father, though he did grow on pete, even if he did put on a tough guy face. "come inside, have some tea" PJ had just finished putting the groceries away. A best friend, his mother and max all sat down and drank tea.

The sky was growing dark by the time he finished his story "so that's when my father saw me fidgeting with my arm and…" max rolled up his sleeve to show his stump, making Peg and PJ both gasp

"Wo-ho-ho, dude." Peg scuffed pj behind the ears and pj's ears went back.

"show some respect" Peg scowled

"no, its fine peg. Thank you." Max smiled

"for what?"

"for listening." Max heard the door open next door through an open window. "dad." Peg sighed

"you should go. He sounds like he's had a rough day." Max reluctantly nodded, his father had just gotten home, probably after looking for him all day. He looked out his window and saw his bike being ridden into his driveway by Louis, Donals nephew, he was the only one who he knew that knew how to ride a motorbike other than himself. Goofy got out of the car and Louis turned off the bike, getting off. He saw goofy ask Louis something but Louis shook his head. Max got up and reached for his cup to put it away. "leave it, I will wash it later, go." Max looked to peg and smiled, nodding in gratitude.

Max walked out of pegs house and started to his old home. Down the path beside their houses. Goofy was facing away from him and Louis perked up when he saw max, but held his tongue as max made a motion to be quiet while he smiled.

"So if you see him, let me know, please." Louis nodded as goofy made this request and max smirked, while leaning against his garage wall,

"I could probably tell you where max is." Max smiled as goofys slouched shoulders straitend and he whipped around.

"Max!" Goofy again hugged his son.

"dad, dad!" He pushed his dad away and gripped his shoulders so goofy was looking at him "its not max, to you, its maxie."

Goofy scoffed in amusement and wiped his tears from his face. "Maxie, I missed you"

Max smiled and his eyes were starting to water "I missed you too dad,"

"I missed you too."


	7. Chapter 7:No Idea What I've Been through

The air was cold and unwelcoming. The furniture was cold and unwelcoming. The dad was cold and unwelcoming. Max sat on the leather couch that lined the edge of Roxanne's home. Her dad stared at him with watchful eyes but his eyes darted to Roxanne as she walked into the room, carrying water. "Daddy why were you watching Max, and before you ask, yes I saw you. Max lets go upstairs to my room to talk." Roxanne's dad frowned "you brought it upon yourself daddy you were immature about this" Roxanne set the pitcher of water down on the coffee table and started walking upstairs, turning back to see if max was following her. He quickly stood up and darted across the living room in few steps before doing the same to the stairs.

They entered Roxanne's room and max closed the door behind them "thank god, you have no idea how awkward that was for-"max turned his head from the door to Roxanne with barely a millisecond to spare Roxanne laid her hand clear across his face "Ouch!" Max was taken back, not so much by the slap but in shock

"Serves you right." Roxanne turned and crossed her arms "you have no idea what I've been through Max!" Roxanne looked down "You we-"

"No idea what YOU'VE been through?!" max leaned forward, a red mark still prominent on his cheek. "No one's even asked where I've been! They all just stand there and tell me I've been dead for the past seven months! No one's bothered to ask where I've been, if I'm ok! No own bothered to ask if I was in a hospital for three months of which I didn't even know who I was! or where I came from! No one asking if I cried because I had to grieve over my mother a second time because I didn't know she was dead! No one asking if I need someone to cry to because it still hasn't settled that she is gone and that I still don't remember who I am completely." Max looked down and sniffled, his hair too long for Roxanne to see him. Roxanne just stood there in utter shock.

"Max I- I'm so, I just"

"Yeah I know, you didn't know." Max looked up and swept his hair back, his face red and his eyes reflecting tears and worries. "I need to leave. I need to not be here." Max started to breathe in smaller gasps "I need air. I- I need-"max gripped his chest and started hyperventilating; he made his way to the window, crashing through a pile of folded laundry and struggled to open it.

"Max! You're having a panic attack!" Roxanne ran to the window and opened it the rest of the way for him. Max sat there slowly trying to breathe properly, failing at first but gaining full breaths after about 5 minutes.

"I need to leave. I'm sorry Roxanne but I can't be here right now." Max whispered, not letting his eyes leave the leaves on a tree about 10 feet from the window. Roxanne was hurt but understood. They walked downstairs and to the door, Roxanne holding Max's arm to steady him. Roxanne's father looked at them confused as they passed but Roxanne just gave him an 'ill explain later' look and he went back to reading a newspaper. The two went onto the deck and max took both of her hands into his "you're an amazing person Roxanne."

Roxanne looked up at him, his smile comforting her. She scoffed "I know, I take your breath away."

"Too soon Roxy, too soon." Max laughed but he soon turned serious "I'm sorry but I can't be around you for now, it's too much for me."

"I understand Max" Roxanne looked sad but she understood, max knew she understood. "Goodbye max." went onto her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Tell your father, max, you know he'll help." Max sighed, she was right.

Max trudged home in the cool autumn air, thinking about what to say to his father 'dad, I need to tell you something, maybe you should sit down. No no that's stupid. Dad, I don't remember anything about mom or you or anything I just remember who you are and what you look like. Yeah, cause that won't give the man a heart attack. Plus I it's not true, his middle name is George, just like mine, he likes the colour red, because it reminds him of me, his favourite pastime is making people smile, has a clumsy goof that everyone loves. That I love, that Sylvia loves- Sylvia! Where is she? I'll ask when I get home. I need to tell him that I lost my long term, memory for a short period of time, I don't know how he'll react but he has to know that I don't remember my mom or how she died or anything, all I know is that her name was Penny and she was beautiful and had red hair.' Max had made it home by the time he knew what he was going to say to his dad. He walked into the house, his palms sweaty and his heart racing "Daaaad!"

"Coooomingg maaaaaxiee!" Max heard a crash followed by a distinct 'Gawrsh! Ah-yuck!' then someone struggling to get up and loud footsteps running down the upstairs hallway. All of the sudden it hit him and knew that this might be a short conversation after all

_..

Hey guys I'm SO SO sorry that I haven't posted in forevah but I have been extremely busy lately I know I know 'for a whole two months?!' no I guess I could've written another chapter but I've been too busy watching YouTube for that XD please forgive me and hopefully the next chapter will be up before the end of November? Also should I do a Christmas special? I almost did a Halloween one but then I forgot WHOOOOPPsSSSS.


	8. Chapter 8:sylvia

His bed was cold but in a way welcoming, Goofy sat on it, taking in each and every word of what his son had said. "So you, don't remember… anything?" he was confused

"No, dad I do remember some things now but a lot of my long term memory is still a blur, the neurologist said that with time, I should be able to recover most of my memory." Max was standing, staring at his father with worried eyes; his father hadn't said a thing since max started his story until now.

"But not all of it?"

"No, probably not all of it, even if you remind me I still won't remember certain things."

"Like what?"

"Well the neurologist said that it may be things I don't want to remember or things that were exciting." Goofy perked up a little, looking at his boy.

"Do you remember the road trip?"

Max rolled his eyes "Dad if I had gone into a coma and come out only remembering one thing, that road trip would be the thing, I don't think anyone could forget the hours of driving across the country in an old red buggy." Max looked to his dad whose smile immediately faded.

Goofy stood up and walked to the door, beside Max "it was yellow." He whispered before dropping his head into his hand, "the buggy was yellow" He continued down the hallway and ran down the stairs, max's eyes trailed after him

'Stupid stupid max' Max banged his head on the doorframe "why me"

…

Goofy heard a couple bangs upstairs but thought nothing of it; he grabbed the phone off the charger and sat at the table. His gloved fingers running over the same 7 numbers over and over again as he looked at a card with a phone number on it. 'Sylvia…' they had taken 'a break' because goofy was shutting himself out from the rest of the world and Sylvia had tried to comfort him, but to no avail. "She wouldn't want me calling her, gawrsh, she wouldn't want me contacting her at all after what I did." He mumbled, putting the phone face down on the table and getting up to go to the washroom.

'Is he talking about Sylvia?' Max had been watching from around the corner of the kitchen. Max slunk around the corner as goofy went out a separate exit of the kitchen, he picked up the phone and the card running outside before his dad came back, he went out behind his backyard and climbed a tree, one he used to climb as a kid. Max pulled up the antenna on the phone and dialed the numbers on the card, a crisp, annoyed voice picked up after a couple rings

"You know I have caller ID Mr. Goof" Sylvia hissed "I gave you that number a long time ago, I told you not to call before I left!" she sounded bitter 'what did my dad do? How much did he shut everyone out?'

"I know." Max had said with silence answering on the other end "it's me Miss. Marpole"

"Now I won't take any tricks" her voice was shaking "wh-who is this! I want an answer- an HONEST answer!"

"My name is Maximillion George Goof, I attended one year of college and you taught my literacy class, last spring"

"Oh my god, max is that really you?" Sylvia had been caught dumb-founded

"Ugghhhh 'ah-yuck! Hiya! My names max! Welcome to the House of Mouse enjoy the show!'" max put on his show voice from the days of him working as a valet at Uncle Mickey's club

"Its you. Oh my goodness oh my goodness, max where are you?" Sylvia gasped "you aren't dead, where is your father!? Does he know?!" max was getting annoyed

"Im at home, no im not dead, my father is also here, and yes he knows im alive and not just a ghost of his son living at his house." Max shifted to get comfortable again, he swore this tree had shrunk.

There was a pause at the other end of the line "where were you max?" Max smiled, Sylvia had always been the most considerate person he knew

"A lot of places, it's a long story, why don't we go down to the coffee bean and talk around 7:00pm? I'll bring my dad and we can talk about anything, ill answer all of the questions you two have."

"… Ok" Sylvia reluctantly agreed

"Bye misses. Marpole"

"Sylvia*" she corrected

"Goodbye Sylvia" Max smiled

"Goodbye max"

CLUNK

Silence hung on the other line right as he heard the front door burst open, a loud scree was inevitable on the old hinges "maaaaax!"

"Over here dad!" Max rolled his eyes again as a panicked Goof ran around the corner of the house and tripped over garbage, max manipulated his way down the tree. This was much harder with only one hand. Before he had even touched the ground Goofy hugged him and max dropped the rest of the way, which were only a couple inches. "Dad you need to calm down, im not going to get up and run away

"I don't care" Goofy left his arms placed around his sons shoulder "I don't care if you won't run away but whenever I don't see you that's all I can think of and that scares me." He pushed max away and gripped him by the shoulder, staring into max's eyes "a lot of things scare me, but nothing as much as losing my son. I never want to feel that again." Max looked down, somewhat ashamed "I've felt that terror too many times, max. Too many times, do you remember the waterfall?" Max suddenly opened his eyes wide in terror as the memory flushed him underwater and the air escaped from his lungs once again only to be replaced by water, the only thing making him know it's not real were the words as his dad kept talking "as I fell off the waterfall I was terrified" max looked down to see his dad falling out of sight and he flung the fishing rod down, the true terror of not knowing if he'll see his dad again, the feeling like your stomach is disintegrating and your gut is sucking in, the feeling of utter horror as you watch someone you love fade from existence "but I was at peace, knowing you were safe, if I had died that day I would have been able to take pride in the way I went, but before that happened, as I watched you on the buggy, as you got tangled in that tarp and I saw you fall into the river, not being able to move your arms because of the TARP I couldn't breathe. I thought I had lost you and it was all my fault, my heart stopped" Goofy looked at his son with a serious expression but tears in his eyes.

"That's why I worry. Is because I don't want to feel my heart stop, not because of me losing you. So im sorry if I run screaming your name out into the middle of the street because I think I lost you again."

"Dad" Max looked at him

"Yes?"

"I love you" Max hugged his father the way he used to when he was little, under his daddy's arms and his head in his daddy's chest

"I love you too max" He hugged back "more than you'll ever know"


End file.
